I wonder what it would be like
by aonalion
Summary: It wasn't too often something Fubuki said managed to affect them all so deeply, but when it did... Oneshot, mainly Judai X Johan, all couples inside.


**A/N:** First time I've felt the need to even write "all couples inside" xD Well, there's a reason for that. All couples are: Judai X Shou, Judai X Asuka, Judai X Manjoume, Judai X Kenzan, Judai X Jim, Judai X Fubuki, Manjoume X Asuka and Kenzan X Jim. Dear God xD; It's not as bad as it sounds! Promise!

It's inspired by a Scrubs episode where Elliot is about to get married, and everyone imagines what it would be like to be married to her. It's frickin' hilarious :D

Oh and if any of those couples offend you in any way, for the love of Ra hit the back button!

* * *

The usual gang had gathered just outside of the Osiris Red dorm, with nothing better to do on their day off. Shou, Kenzan, Asuka and Fubuki were sitting down directly on the grass while Manjoume, Jim and O'Brien stood up, leaning against the wall. A few meters away, Johan was sitting in the shadow of a tree with a very contented Judai lying in his lap. They looked truly happy together, and Johan was absently playing with a lock of Judai's hair.

The weather was perfect, sunny and with a bit of a breeze, but none of them felt like really doing anything. Fubuki had a smile on his face as he watched the two lovers, while Manjoume and Kenzan had the usual 'yeah, that's cute but I wish they stopped doing it in public'-face. O'Brien looked decidedly indifferent.

"It wasn't really that surprising they got together after we came back…" Fubuki pondered. "… not with Judai going on like that about finding him. They look happy together." He paused for a moment before continuing, his voice thoughtful. "I wonder what it would be like to date Judai, though."

"Not Johan?" Shou couldn't help but ask.

Fubuki shrugged. "I've known Judai for a longer time."

Shou slowly nodded, that was true. He himself had known the brunet since the first day in school, or even earlier to be fair. They met on the entrance exams, and Shou could even remember the first time he saw him. Judai had been practically bouncing with excitement, completely oblivious to the fact that he was about to miss his chance to enter Duel Academy. Shou smiled fondly at the memory.

But what would it be like to date him…? Shou knew Judai would protect him, hold him tight when he was sad, help him with his deck and his duel strategies… but then again, he pretty much already did. So what would the difference be? Shou observed Judai and Johan for a while, until the latter bent down and placed a feather-light kiss on Judai's nose, which made the brunet snicker. Embarrassed, Shou looked away again, knowing what the difference was now. His mind rushed off before he could stop himself and suddenly he imagined what it would be like to be kissed by Judai. The brunet would be dominant, but nice and gentle, slow… Shou blushed furiously and desperately hid his eyes beneath his bangs. He could not believe he just thought that.

Asuka, however, was still watching Judai and Johan, and felt a pang of jealousy as their lips met. _She_ wanted to be lying in Judai's lap, be held by him, kissed by him, _loved_ by him. It wasn't fair; they'd known each other since the day he first started, and yet as soon as this blue-haired boy appeared, Judai had fallen head over heels for him instead. What did Johan have that Asuka couldn't provide ten times over?

Her eyes grew darker.

Oh, she could definitely imagine what it would be like to date him. And to be kissed by him. How she longed after that. Even though she might have had a shot at winning his love earlier, now it seemed impossible. Judai's heart belonged to Johan, and it always would.

Still with the same annoyed expression, Manjoume watched Asuka as she watched Judai and Johan. Manjoume was in love with Asuka, who was in love with Judai who was in love with Johan. Could it get any more complicated? Well, that would be if it turned out Johan was in love with Manjoume. The black-haired duelist smirked slightly at the insane thought. Or if Judai was… Fubuki's words rung through his head. _I wonder what it would be like to date Judai._

He could imagine it, to his own surprise. How he would get annoyed and angry at the happy-go-lucky brunet but in the end Judai would make him calm down with a sweet smile and a kiss. He was glad no one could see his face as he thought about, well… kissing Judai. The brunet seemed so _soft_, with his fluffy brown hair and chocolate eyes. Manjoume couldn't exactly describe it in any other word, but he wondered what it would be like to kiss him. Soft, probably… Pulling him closer and claiming those lips as his own, feeling Judai's hands around his neck and his own on Judai's hips, eyes closed, breaths fast and bodies shaky…

Manjoume shook his head and snapped out of it, focusing his attention on Asuka instead; she was more worthy of his affections.

Meanwhile, Kenzan was busy with similar thoughts. It wasn't too often something Fubuki said managed to affect them all so deeply, but when it did…

The Ra duelist with part Dino-DNA wasn't watching Johan and Judai, but rather, the bright blue sky above them. He had always been uncomfortable with people showing too much affection out in the public like that, even though they seemed to fit together. No, if he had been dating someone their kisses would have been exchanged in private. Tender looks, simple touches, lover's whispers; they were all things meant for no one except the couple itself.

Kenzan's eyes briefly glanced over Jim's face before settling on Judai's silly smile. He looked like he was on drugs. If Kenzan had been dating him, he would wait until they were all alone before he'd kiss the brunet. And Judai would kiss him back, tenderly, before whispering into his ear that he loved him and then hold him tight. Kenzan smiled, a smile not too different from the one Judai had. That would've been nice. But then again, it would have been just as nice with someone else.

Jim's eyes caught his own for a moment and Kenzan couldn't help it; he blushed, even though it was hardly visible on his tan cheeks.

The cowboy noticed Kenzan was watching him and looked back, only to receive a slight blush from the Ra student. Jim chuckled under his breath and turned back to studying the two lovers to avoid embarrassing his own love-interest even further.

Jim was so glad he had been able to assist Judai in finding Johan, even if it was only to see a smile on Judai's face again. There was other things he could do to make the brunet smile again, like hugging him and holding him close… bending down to kiss him lightly – because Judai was shorter – and kiss away his tears when he cried. When he cried over Johan… Jim shook his head. No, their love wouldn't work out.

Besides, Jim's heart already belonged to someone else.

Fubuki pondered his own words as well. He often surprised himself when he was so thoughtful, and he knew he'd given the others something to think about too. What _would_ it be like to date the bouncing brunet?

Fubuki was immensely grateful to Judai for bringing him out of the darkness and reuniting him with his sister, and that was true. It was also true that Fubuki never really had repaid or showed his gratefulness in any way, of course Judai knew, but still. If he were to show just how much he had appreciated it, he could – without any real effort – think of a couple of dozen ways to do that.

Because he was truly a master of romance; he would send Judai roses and love-letters, give him chocolate, take him out on candle-lit dinners… maybe watch the stars and fireworks late at night. And then cuddle up close to him and simply hold him, before telling him that he loved him more than anything in the world.

A sly smiled crept its way up Fubuki's face. Yes, he was definitely a master of romance.

But nothing but a couple of meters away, Judai was still lying comfortably in Johan's lap, reaching up his arms to be able to pull the bluenet down and rub the tips of their noses together. Judai was happy, on the verge of ecstasy, and would be as long as he was in Johan's arms.

Of course he would've been happy with someone else too, but never as completely and fully as he was right now, simply lying close to the one he loved.


End file.
